Various contour pillow configurations are known, usually providing specialized support for the user. Examples of such pillows include those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,401 to Frydman and U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,917 to DeLaittre et al. However, such pillows usually are solid foam, or other soft, resilient material, to maintain the contour. This is, for instance, shown clearly in Frydman. It is difficult to maintain a contour arrangement in a pillow with loose filling such as feathers and down. With the present invention, however, a contoured pillow structure is provided which maintains the original contour of the pillow, using a loose filling like feathers, down, other natural filling or comparable synthetic filling, such as polyester or PLA (polylactic acid) material.